


Serenity

by Blaze22



Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [5]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, friend cuddles, set during portal montage in episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: Jesse, Petra, Lukas, and Ivor are stuck in yet another portal - and it's an especially cold one. Jesse's solution to get some decent sleep? Cuddle.





	Serenity

Horizons froze. Evergreens towered. Wind stung. 

Four people -- Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Ivor -- trekked across a tundra. 

It hadn’t been one of Jesse’s finest moments when she picked the ice-ringed portal. 

Or any of the other portals, for that matter; they had had more than their fill of encounters with murderous bullies and spooky mansions. 

It had transported them to a snowy world. While at first it was chillingly beautiful, it became more apparent with every numbed step through an endless, snow-covered forest that the portal that would send them back to the hallway was not close by. As their cheeks and noses reddened, they were quiet. Even Ivor had stopped talking and trying to throw snowballs at their heads when they weren’t looking. And Jesse was pretty sure Lukas’ lips were turning blue. 

So that’s why Jesse said: “We’re stopping.” 

Petra argued, saying that the portal might be close, and they just needed to go for a little longer. Jesse gently persuaded her that a good night’s sleep would be beneficial for them all; they hadn’t had one for several days. Plus, there was no apparent danger in the vicinity. Lukas and Ivor agreed with her, so a shelter was built. 

It was flimsy at best, a small, cramped house crafted of leftover wooden planks from a previous build, and fit between two towering trees. The floor was cobblestone, provided by Ivor, who had harvested it at an earlier time. He worked at a fire in the center, and weak flames sputtered to life. 

Jesse’s gaze swept over them. Ivor was still shivering, even though he stood by the minimal, sparking heat. Petra had her arms clutched around her middle. Lukas held his cupped hands close to his mouth, trying to warm them.

“We’re sleeping together,” she said. 

“_What_?” Lukas asked, blue eyes widening. 

Ivor smiled through his scruffy beard. “Excellent idea, Jesse! The Old Order did just that on one of our very cold adventures.”

Petra, catching on, crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh, no. _Nope._ I’ll take the corner.” 

Jesse spread her hands out, palms up. “Let me explain.” She smiled. “Tonight we’re all sleeping next to each other, cuddling, whatever you call it. You don’t have to, but I think we should, because, one, I don’t want anyone waking up to restart the fire. No one will have to if we just sleep together on the floor. Secondly, no one will die from hypothermia in their sleep.”

The other three stood stock still. She had to press her lips together to stop from laughing at Lukas’ frozen expression and Petra’s curved frown. 

“You’ve got a point,” Lukas said, scratching the back of his neck, “but I don’t think that’s how hypothermia works.” 

But, as if they were in silent, mutual agreement, they began to move. Ivor chuckled and flopped down on the floor, promptly stretching his short legs out. Petra side-stepped his feet with a murmured, “Not again.”

Jesse and Lukas shared a smile. They still remembered the night when Petra had slept a few feet away from Ivor, only to wake up with his feet in her face. It hadn’t been a pretty wake-up call. 

Lukas hesitantly lowered himself to the ground beside Ivor and peeled his goggles away from his wet hair before pocketing them. Jesse followed suit, maintaining a bit of distance, then patted the empty ground next to her. 

She listened to the crackle of the fire as her eyes drooped halfway closed. Finally, Petra laid down. 

Ivor broke the silence. “Well, blondie, looks like we need to get cozy.”

“If you touch me, I swear to God I’ll punch you.” 

Ivor throatily chuckled. “I was kidding. Maybe.” 

Lukas softly groaned and curled into himself, his front facing Jesse and back to the older man.

“I love you guys,” Jesse said after a few moments passed in silence, her consciousness floating to the clouds of sleep. The only response she heard was a snore from Ivor and a murmur into her back by Petra. 

Then she slept. 

Later that night, or maybe early morning, Jesse stirred. 

Shadowy wooden planks sharpened into view. She turned her head, feeling something slung around her waist. 

Petra was close, so much so that she could feel the steady rhythm of her breathing against her back, and her arms were warmly wrapped around Jesse’s waist. With a soft smile, Jesse let her head fall the other way. 

Lukas and Ivor were inches away; she could only see their figure’s outlines, but she could tell that they were more of a mess than her and Petra. Ivor was stretched on his back, and, in addition to their tangled legs, _Lukas_ had his arms halfway draped across Ivor’s body. Ivor’s loud snores ruffled the top of his blond hair. 

With a contented sigh, Jesse snuggled back against Petra, who shifted closer in response. As she let her eyes block out the dim light, warmth and a sense of belonging bubbled up. She’d cling onto this memory forever; although, compared to this hushed moment, the wakeup in the morning would be anything but peaceful.


End file.
